


Star Wars The Clone Wars ~ Sanctuary

by KastaNik



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art by Yours Truly, Demigods, Gen, Sanctuary, comic books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KastaNik/pseuds/KastaNik
Summary: This is a story of a young woman named Ko'Rin Nasaiya, as she lives a humble life on the planet Kawosha, known as "Sanctuary Planet" by outsiders, for those who are desperate to escape the on-going war in the galaxy. Together with her older brother Odis, a runaway Jedi padewan named Elska Veltera, a battle droid with free will known as BeBe, and a ragtag team of resisters, they are enlisted to uncover a conspiracy that could very well destroy what their planet stood for, and even their very lives.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
